There are many different kinds of audio, visual and audio-visual presentations that people are exposed to including sporting events, dramas, reality shows, competitions, etc. Often, a small group of people manually evaluate the presentations for others. However, evaluation of a presentation or event by an individual is not a good indicator of how a majority of people will react or appreciate the event.
Automatically predicting human response to viewing an event provides a more generic prediction of the merit of the event/presentation that can be applicable to a larger and more diverse population. However, automatically predicting human response using computers is a difficult task to perform accurately.